Vacuum cleaners can include an agitator for agitating debris on a surface to be cleaned so that the debris is more easily ingested into the vacuum cleaner. In some cases, the agitator comprises a motor-driven brushroll that rotates within a base or floor nozzle. Brushrolls typically have a generally cylindrical dowel with multiple bristle tufts extending radially from the dowel.